Naruto:FIGHT IN FURISHIRIGU FOREST, GREEN SHARIGAN
by One Hundred Different Words
Summary: Naruto and the team face up against a ruthless Genin from the legendary furishirigu Clan, who rule the forest. But this genin has a trick up her sleeve that is sure to put naruto and team seven, SIX feet deep!


The sun rose slowly in the back ground of the mountains, lighting up the top of the mountain, where our hero's "team 7" as they were called, woke up whiping there eyes. Sakura sat up and opened her eyes, the soft wind from the mountain tops they were on gently, blowing her hair along with its soft flow, She looked over her shoulder and stood up, fixing her clothing and looking up at naruto, kakashi and sasuke, each of them standing up and whiping there eyes, except for kakashi of course. Kakashi had been getting up extremely early these past few weeks, and he wasn't talking much either, this wasn't like him. Sasuke was staning towards the side of the cliff, with his back turned to sakura. He had his hands in his pockets and wasn't smiling as usual, he sighed and turned around staring sakura in the eyes.  
"Come on, its time to go." He muttered slowly, before walking past her.  
She nodded and stood up, and began to follow him. Naruto was walking behind them as usual, yet for some reason he wasn't as loud as normal, this was a pure indecator that they knew something that she did not. She began to speak in a low voice as if someone was spying on them.  
"Kakashi-sensei," she murmmerd shyly, not knowing if he would snap at her for breaking the silence or not.  
Kakashi turned his head around and looked at her and looked as if he was smiling, she couldn't tell because he was always wearing a scarf over his mouth. "Nani.."He mummbled.  
"Whats wrong, i can feel a strange chakra yet i can't manage to find where the source is." She pushed her hair off to the side and out of her face, and looked up at him, completing her question.

"The Furishirigu clan rule this mountain. They are shinobi, who's abilities exceed even mine. If we were to be caught by any member of this clan we'd no doubt be killed before we even knew it."

Apon hearing this naruto emediately jumped into action pulling a kunai out of his leg pocket and looking around quickly with a worried look on his face. Sasuke just simply grunted apon hearing this, not really caring if they see him or not because well, he was sauke uchiha, the name itself would scare them away, right? Wrong, for little did sasuke know, he was their prime target. They walked down a dirt road, either side of the road covered by miles of trees, sunlight gleamed through getnyl and beamed down apon each other their heads as the wind blew soft green leaves in the air, mixing them with the beautiful pinkish-white sakura oak blooms, Naruto noticed this and looked around "sakura oak blooms shouldn't be in the air, there isn't a sakura oak tree anywhere around here" He thought to himself.  
"AHHHH!" A high pitched scream vibrated through the air, naruto jumped and looked at sakura, A look of sheer terror on her face as she pointed directly infront of her. Everyone looked, but they saw nothing. Kakashi opened his visible eye wide and then spoke clearly so that everyone would here him.  
"Sasuke, grab sakura and run quickly now, you to naruto, DO NOT FALL BACK" With this kakashi began to leap into the air, hoping from tree to tree with lighting quick reactions, naruto was ready for this, determined to never be afraid of anything or anyone ever again, after seeing zabuza and haku die, he felt like his heart had turned to steel. Sasuke jumped into the air and glided for a little while, before almost instantly being caught in the face with a green sandle. He fell from the air, and hit the ground, sakura hit the ground also, both of their bodies bouncing off of the dirt. Kakashi turned around and looked to see who was there, but saw no one. He did a back flip and landed on the branch behind him as the branch he was on to burst into flames. He grunted and lifted up his head band, nowing that now is a ood time to use his sharigan and looked around, he nodded to himself and called out to sasuke.

"Sasuke! use your sharigan, its the only way you can see their chakra"  
"What about naruto and sakura!" Sasuke called back angrily as he activated his sharigan.  
"NO WAY, DONT YOU DARE SAY IT KAKASHI, IM NOT RUNNING AWAY!"Naruto shouted angrily as his clinched his fist, his nails baring down into his own skin causing the blood from ihs hand to drip from his knuckle. Kakashi sighed and then turned his head and gasped loudly, his body seemed to fly backwards and slam into the tree he was on, going completely through the body of the tree. Bark flying in every direction kakashi flipped around once more blood coming from his lip as he landed on the body of a tree and pushed off of it vertically, launching himself at his foe. Sasuke smiled a little bit and brung out a few kunai, placing them all between the cracks of his fingers and holding them up into the air across his face, his right arm holding the kunai tips into the air and his left arm crossing under his right one, holding many shirukens in between his fingers also. He smiled and looks down a little bit as the signs in his sharigans begin to spin around quickly.

Naruto gritted his teeth and loked around angrily, he didn't have any advanced blood in him, he COULDN'T see them like sasuke and kakashi could. "chikushou!" He scram angrily, and then rushed towards sasuke jumping into the air in a front flip with his leg extending out in mid flip. Sasuke, jumped backwards and launched one of the kunai from his right hand quickly at his foes face, covered in green cloth only showing his green eyes. The enemy turned his head to the side quickly and let the kunai slam into the body of the tree and stick, he smiled and launched himself quickly towards sasuke only to be caught in mid run ontop of the head by the back of Naruto's foot. The impact of the blow came down apon the enemies head with immense force, causing his body to crumble into the ground leaving a tiny crater in the shape of a full grown man, naruto could only see the shape of the crater, but no body.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at something behind his friend, foot steps in the dirt coming towards them quickly. Sasuke smiled and before he could turn around completely he was knocked to the ground with a bone jarring crack. Naruto was shocked,  
But before he could move he felt breathing on the back of his neck, he turned slowly, shaking in sheer terror and finally saw what he was up against.  
The person had long black hair, with 2 green bangs, almost like haku's hair was. She had green eyes that looked like sasuke's sharigan. She was a little bit shorter than Naruto but she had the face of a godess, she was beautiful beyond belief. She couldn't have been any older than thirteen. She lifted her hand up quickly and then slammed her elbow into the side of naruto's head, knocking him to his knees. As naruto fell her brought one hand up to his ear and felt the blood from his ear dripping through his fingers, he placed his other hand on the ground and dug his nails into the dirt, trying not to scream in agony but couldn't help himself.

The girl looked up into the tree and saw kakashi staring down apon them. She pointed up at him and began to speak, but before she could say anything kakashi had appeared infront of her staring down at her. she pulled her hand back and looked him in the eyes as if they were eye to eye.

"My name is Yasuu, I am a Genin from the furishirigu village, i have come as a warning. Get out of this forest before sun down, or the elite will kill you and from what i see, you guys wont stand a chance against them." She glared at Naruto and sasuke, both sprawled out in the dirt.

Kakashi pulled his head protector down and covered his sharigan and looked away from her eyes.

"Alright, we'll do as you say and leave the forest by tonight,"kakashi mummbled.

Naruto rose to his feet slowly, staggering, the blood from his ear dried up now, Yasuu and kakashi both looked over to him, kakashi suddenlty reached out and grabbed yassu's arm stoping her from puching naruto again. Kakashi looked at yasuu with an angry glare in his eyes and grunter angrily squeezing her wrist until his nails dug into her veins. She opens her eyes wide as she feels the bone in her wrist starting to snap, piece by piece, she yanks her arm out of his hand and jumps into the trees, before disappearing into thin air.

Later that day, Kakashi had sucessfully made it out of the forest, and into the village of the hidden leaf. They had all gone to sakuras house for the night, but something was bothering kakashi, and could be seen clearly. Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen and frowned at kakashi, grunting slightly before putting his chop sticks down and breaking the silence.

"Kakashi sensei you know something that you're not telling us, dont you." Naruto asked bluntly.

Kakashi smiled and lifted his hand in the air,

"Yep" he said sacastically, Sasuke stood up and looked at kakashi and stared him in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

"kakashi sensei, that girl had an advanced bloodline, that looked like mine, and if you know, i would like you to tell me what it is she has exactly, please." sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and shook his hair to the side, and out of his face.

"Alright, well. I always thought the furishirigu clan's abilities were just tales, made up by people who didn't see the attack coming, but i was wrong obviously." he put his hand behind his head and looked from his "come come paradise" book"

"Yasuu has the green devil, also known as the shikak aijou no jutsu". If im right, that gives her the ability to make us believe that she's moving at speeds that the human eye can't pick up. When she activates this no jutsu everytime she blinks she blinds us momentarily, giving her enough time to move freely from place to place without being detected. The only reason we made it out of there alive, is thanks to mine and sasuke's sharigan, the sharigan picks up chakra auras easily, as you could tell when i used it against naruto's Kage bushin no jutsu. Even when she blinds our eyes, the sharigan isn't effected as drastically as the normal eye is. Sasuke didn't have to worry about this because both of his eyes are sharigan, so he had no need to worry. But you on the other hand, naruto." Kakashi paused and took a breath.

"You could have easily been killed if you would have missed that kick" Kakashi smiled and laughed carelessly, Naruto had turned red in the face and began to rub the back of his head shyly.

"Heh.." He stammered.

Sakura, walked outside and jumped into a tree infront of her house and sat on one of the branches, looking into the air as the sun rose back down into the mountains gently, causing a beautiful sun down to caress its way into the skies. She took a deep breath in and sighed heavily before smiling and pumping her fist up into the air, screaming.

"THAT WAS SO IMPRESSING SASUKE-KUN"  
(Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH!)

The End -  
Lol, TY for reading you guys, I hope it wasn' TOO long, lol. I also hoped you like it, if you did, you should go check out some more of my works, or possibly Send me an E-mail telling me what you think at Thanks again! 


End file.
